As shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,081 a method of treating tissue damage is provided by applying negative pressure to a wound. The negative pressure is provided in sufficient duration and magnitude to promote tissue migration in order to facilitate the closure of the wound. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,081 discloses a section covering the wound, a flexible hollow tube inserted into one end and attached to a vacuum pump at another end, an adhesive sheet overlying the section and tubing to adhere to the skin surrounding the wound in order to form a seal that allows the creation of a vacuum when the suction pump is operating. In a preferred embodiment, pressure is applied in 5 minute periods of application and non-application.